


May I have This Dance?

by benedictscumbercookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictscumbercookie/pseuds/benedictscumbercookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first ever Sherlock fan fic and I have never written Sherlolly before. So I hope this isn't too bad. Set after TEH so SPOILERS!!!!!! And is set during TSoT A.K.A Mary and John's wedding :D I apologise now for OOCness and gramatical errors, I dont have a beta... This is going to be a one shot... Probably...<br/>Enjoy my lovelies! xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	May I have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever Sherlock fan fic and I have never written Sherlolly before. So I hope this isn't too bad. Set after TEH so SPOILERS!!!!!! And is set during TSoT A.K.A Mary and John's wedding :D I apologise now for OOCness and gramatical errors, I dont have a beta... This is going to be a one shot... Probably...  
> Enjoy my lovelies! xx

According to Sherlock today was a normal, boring day, but by looking around at his friends to them it was quite the opposite. Today was John and Mary's wedding. As Sherlock sat in his chair at 221B he couldn't help but delve into his mind palace going to a place he both loved and hated to go. Sherlock internally groaned at the size of the room dedicated to his Molly- no, not his Molly anymore. He opened the door to Molly's room and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. The room smelled of the perfume Molly alway wore, he wouldn't admit it but Sherlock found it intoxicating and when they worked closely in the lab he found it difficult to concentrate. As he went over some of his favourite moments with the mousy pathologist, one memory he did not particularly care for surfaced. The memory of when he first met him, Sherlock relived the exact feelings he felt when he saw the man who was making the women he loved supposedly happy. Tom, who looked as if he were trying to mimic Sherlock and that both bothered and satisfied him at the same time. It bothered him because Tom seemed to be a much warmer, kinder and all be it stupider version of himself. But it also satisfied him as he came to the conclusion that Molly had not moved on from him and everyone except her could see it. Even Tom noticed the striking resemblance between himself and Sherlock. He remembers walking away and feeling a squeezing sensation in his chest, he has chosen to ignore it but ever since he had met Tom that feeling would not go.

His attention was brought back to the present as he heard Mrs Hudson shout at him, something about him having to go and let John in as she was too busy getting ready. He groaned and went to let his old flat mate in. "I don't understand why you don't just keep your key John, it would make much more sense" Sherlock said with a bored expression. "As you full know I did keep my key, I have just misplaced it" John replied in an annoyed tone. Sherlock went and looked out of the window while John went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. Sherlock took a glance at his best friend and deduced that John was extremely nervous due to the slight tremor in his movements. Sherlock though could not understand why, he ponders it and still can not work it out. "John, please your current nervous disposition and excruciatingly loud thoughts are very annoying. It is almost as bad as Anderson!" He turned and sat back in his chair opposite John who now looked at Sherlock annoyed. Mrs Hudson then appeared smiling widely "Oh John! Don't you look handsome! How are you feeling?" John hugged her warmly before replying. "Um not too great to tell you the truth, just pre wedding jitters I suppose." She looked at John sympathetically "Not to worry John! Everything will be perfect! And if Sherlock gives you any problems let me know" she smiles and winks at him. John chuckles "Will do". 

Sherlock got up and put on his coat and scarf and began to exit 221B, he called out "taxi is here." He got into the black cab and gave the driver the address of the church while they waited for John and Mrs Hudson. Before long they reached the church, the entire journey had consisted of John and Mrs Hudson talking while Sherlock thought of Molly and how he needed to behave. As the got out of the cab Sherlock spotted Molly straight away, she looked beautiful even in the bright yellow bridesmaid dress she was wearing. Molly was Mary's head bridesmaid, and wore a different dress to the other bridesmaids. Sherlock wondered why she was not with Mary but realised that Mary would be with the other bridesmaids getting ready while Molly did the last minute checks. He walked up to Molly silently, observing her, and noticing that she was no longer wearing her engagement ring. He ignored the hopeful feeling and went to talk to her. 

"Hello Molly." Sherlocks deep baritone pulled Molly out of her thoughts, she turned around to face the man who she had been thinking about. She looked up at him and offered a small smile ."Oh h..hello Sherlock" she stuttered slightly and mentally scolded herself. He smiled at her surprisingly warmly, she presumes it was because he has already deduced her failed engagement and does not wish to cause her any discomfort. "Molly, I have to say I was dubious when Mary told me the colour of your dress, but I can say I am pleasantly surprised! This ghastly colour actually suits you, though I don't care much for the ribbon..." Sherlock told her, thinking that he was complementing her. Molly lifted her hand to the back of her head where the bow was, she frowned for a moment. She quite liked the bow, and did actually like the shade of yellow she was wearing. But as always Sherlock managed to offend her. She could tell by the way Sherlock is looking at her that he did not mean it in a horrible way, but Molly can't help but feel hurt by his words. "Um thank you Sherlock, I think..." She said quietly. He studied her face, the hurt is as plain as the nose on her face. "Not good?" He asked. Molly looked at him with sad eyes, "Just a little" she says "Don't worry Sherlock, I know you meant well" and with that she placed her hand on his arm gently for a moment and walked over to John and Mrs Hudson smiling as if everything was okay. But that was Molly Hooper, always hiding her pain, always putting other before herself.

The wedding ceremony had gone exactly to plan, as had Sherlocks best man speech. Now the guests were watching John and Mary dance while Sherlock played them a composition he had written for them. Molly couldn't help but watch Sherlock play his violin instead of watching John and Mary, Sherlock just looked so sad as he played. This was when Molly realised that Sherlock truly believed he was losing his best friend. She had forgiven Sherlock for earlier, and had planned on trying to spend some time with him during the evening. That was until Greg had mentioned to her about the lack of an engagement ring adorning her hand. She quickly explained to him that she realised that Tom was not the person she would spend her life with, and that she couldn't bring herself to marry a man who she did not love. Greg understood, and hugged her for a while to comfort her as she cried silently. They both knew that her heart belonged to Sherlock and that it always would, as much as she wished it didn't.

As the faster music began to play, Molly decided that she needed some air, coincidentally this also happened to be the moment Sherlock had chosen to leave the reception early. The cold spring air hit her and she pulled her coat closer to her, she heard footsteps coming from the other exit and looked over to see Sherlock putting his Belstaff on, with the full intention of leaving. "Leaving so soon Mr Holmes?" Molly called out, Sherlock stopped and turned to face her. Molly stepped forwards till she was in touching distance of Sherlock. "Molly what are you doing out here on your own?" He asked sadly, Molly looked at him and saw him, as she always did. She could see the loneliness in his eyes. "I could ask you the same question Sherlock, but we both know the answer." She smiled at him, that sad little smile she always did when she could really see Sherlock. He ran his hands through his hair. "You can always see me Molly Hooper, but I don't know if this time you can save me.." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to walk away again. 

Molly grabbed his wrist not letting him leave, Sherlock looked round at her confused. "Sherlock, you of all people should know that John is not abandoning you... Him being married to Mary and them expecting a child may change your dynamic but you are not losing him." Sherlocks eyes widened a fraction "How did you know that Mary is pregnant?" He asked genuinely intrigued of her deduction. "Really Sherlock? I may be a pathologist but I am still a proper doctor, the signs were really quite obvious. It doesn't take the worlds only consulting detective to work that out." She smiled at him playfully as she teased him. "Neither John or Mary knew before I told them, and I was only certain after the ceremony. How long have you known?" He asked. "Hmm since this morning I think, after Mary had finished throwing up consecutively for the 5th day in a row" she said. Sherlock smiled at her, looking quite proud of her deduction. Molly blushed as she looked up at Sherlock, she offered him a shy smile in return. "You never fail to surprise me Molly, you are quite extraordinary..." He raised his hand to brush away a stray bit of hair from her face. "Sherlock, please don't leave. Not yet, please?" Sherlock sighed and nods, "Okay Molly, for you..." He then bent his head down and kissed her cheek. Molly smiled and took his hand "Come on, lets go back inside". They walked back to the reception hand in hand, a comfortable silence surrounding them. As they entered the hall a slow waltz like song began. Sherlock turned to Molly almost nervously. "Miss Hooper, May I have this dance?" He asked offering his hand to her. "Mister Holmes, it would be my pleasure" she smiles up at him, taking his hand as they begin to dance together. Neither of them could shake the feeling that they feel complete and entirely at peace. 

From the other side of the dance floor John and Mary were swaying together looking at the couple. "Took him long enough, I had thought I would have to get them together myself." John whispered to his new wife. Mary smiled and kissed John's lips softly "Love will always prevail my love, if it is meant to be, which it is, it will be. Now I just need to get Molly to catch the bouquet after her and Sherlock have kissed." John looked at Mary quizzically and asked "what makes you think they are gonna kiss Mary?" She simply smiled and looked over at Molly and Sherlock.

As Sherlock rested his head on top of Molly's he couldn't help but smile, the feeling of Molly against his body seemed to calm his ever racing mind. After a moment Molly moved her head and looked up at Sherlock, he looked down at her and into her warm chocolate brown eyes. Her pupils were dilated. Sherlock then began to notice her flushed cheeks and her slightly parted lips. He could imagine that he looked quite similar. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her closely, his eyes fixed on hers. Molly's arms found their way around Sherlock's neck and she held him there firmly. "Molly..." Sherlock whispered, his breathing rapid. "Sherlock? Shut up..." She whispered back before pressing her lips to his firmly. Sherlock's mind came to a stand still, for the first time that he could remember. He began to lose himself in the feeling of Molly's lips moving against his. Their embrace continued till they were forced apart from the lack of oxygen, they rested their foreheads together, their breathing ragged. Molly smiled at Sherlock brightly and he returned the gesture. 

Suddenly loud wolf whistles broke them out of their serene moment. Sherlock sent an annoyed glance at John and Lestrade from where the whistles originated as Molly hid her face against Sherlock's chest in embarrassment. The doctor and the detective inspector laughed and smiled warmly at the pair. Sherlock focused his attention back to his pathologist and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "How about we call it a night? Many other guests have departed and the reception is winding down... John and Mary won't mind." Sherlock said to her quietly. "Okay Sherlock, I'd love to." She smiled and took his hand, they walked over to where John and Mary were stood. "We are going to be departing now John. I shall see you when you return from your sex holiday." Sherlock told the newly weds. Mary smirked whereas John just groaned "Sherlock for the last time it is called a honeymoon... Not a sex holiday..." He said defeatedly, Molly went to hug the pair. "Thank you for a lovely day you two! Congratulations once again and have a lovely honeymoon." Molly said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word honeymoon. "Oh and congrats on the little one by the way!" She whispered as she hugged Mary "I knew before Sherlock did, he was very impressed." Mary failed to stifle a giggle "Thank you Molls, I now understand why you were smirking to yourself this morning as I threw up!" Molly smiled happily as she went to stand beside Sherlock again."Thank you both for coming, Sherlock you were wonderful as were you Molly! Don't get yourselves into too much trouble while were on our sex holiday!" The new bride said happily. "Mary!" John exclaimed "Stop encouraging him!" She smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "Well, any way as nice as this all is Molly and I will be on our way now. Good bye Dr and Mrs Watson" Sherlock hugged Mary briefly and kissed the top of her head before firmly shaking John's hand. 

Sherlock and Molly began to walk away from the reception and towards the road where Sherlock called for a cab. "So what now?" Molly asked, her and Sherlocks hands were entwined, he squeezed hers before replying "Baker Street of course, where else? I want to continue what we were doing on the dance floor." He smirked at her and she giggled. The black london taxi pulled up beside them and they climbed in. "Where to mate?" The cab driver asked. "Baker street." Sherlock replied. The journey was spent in a comfortable silence between the pair, when they arrived at Baker street they climbed the stairs to Sherlock's flat. They both hung up their coats and stood in the living room looking at each other. Sherlock moved over to the stereo and pressed the play button suddenly a recording of him playing his violin. He walked over to Molly offering her his hand once again. "So Molly, my wonderful, extraordinary pathologist, my beautiful saviour. May I have this dance?" He smiled and so did Molly. "Sherlock, my handsome consulting detective, my high functioning sociopath, it would be my pleasure." And with that Sherlock and Molly began to dance to the music for a moment before sharing a searingly passionate kiss which lead to Molly Hooper staying the night at 221B Baker Street and many more after that.


End file.
